Soil flow is a primary consideration when designing an agricultural sweep for field cultivators, row crop cultivators and chisel plows. Many previously available sweeps include a “V” shaped leading structure with flat side blades or wing portions. Such a shape generates considerable side soil flow. The side flow tends to result in an uneven soil surface if the sweep is operated at high speeds. Flatter sweeps with a less pronounced “V” shape reduce the side flow at high speeds, but when the sweeps are operated at slower speeds material movement often is insufficient to achieve the desired soil action and trash flow for optimum tillage. The reduced soil lift of flatter sweeps adversely affects soil entry and penetration characteristics. The sweep load distribution, determined in large part by the sweep surface configuration, affects sweep wear, and uneven wear caused by poor load distribution necessitates more frequent sweep replacement.